Kanato Sakamaki/Anime
Diabolik Lovers (Anime) 's blood.]] Kanato makes his appearance when Laito licks Yui's face. He then licks her ear himself, commenting on how sweet she is. When Laito said that doesn't everyone want to taste something yummy and asked if Kanato wants to, he replies with a yes. Reiji then starts to introduce the brothers once the misunderstanding is resolved, Kanato politely asking for Yui to let him sample her again. Then while Yui is running through the mansion, she comes across these tables with sweets. There stands Kanato, who tells her that he'll break her. In the limousine, Kanato is seen staring at Teddy. Yui starts to tremble in fear. He tells Teddy that when humans feel like this, they reflect it with this sort of funny behavior and that Teddy should take a good look for himself. At the dining table, Kanato asks Teddy what would he like to eat next. He then starts stabbing his food with his fork, laughing. At school, Yui finds a phone to use. She drops it in fear once she sees Kanato standing there. Kanato tells Yui that he's thirsty, and Yui apologizes to both him and Teddy. Kanato asks for her to not address Teddy as if she knows him. Yui then goes to bring him coffee. He smacks it out of her hand, proceeding to yell at her how he only likes sweet things. Once Kanato calms down, he licks her hand and asks Yui if she hates him and if she would like to know more about him. He walks away, telling her to make an effort to understand him. When Yui asks him if he's seen her bag anywhere, he responds with saying that he put it up on the roof. Yui is seen in the garden, in her thoughts as she cuts off a rose. Kanato then appears, asking her to pick up those roses and follow him. He leads her to a graveyard. Yui asks him what they're doing here, and Kanato responds with explaining why he loves graves. He tells her that his mother's grave is here. Yui places the roses on the grave and proceeds to leave. Kanato then gets angry, picking up the roses and hitting it against the grave repeatedly. When Yui tells him to stop, he then turns to yell at her. He goes up to her while Yui trips and falls to the ground. Kanato laughs at this. He holds her down, opening his mouth to bite her but instead kisses her first. Then he bites her neck, drinking her blood. Kanato comments on how she smells like something he remembers, then bites her again Kanato is sitting on the ledge while singing. Yui opens the door and asks him if that was him singing. She tells him that it's dangerous to be sitting there. He says that it's fine, then tells her that her expression is cute. He then informs her how he actually hates when she makes that face. Kanato says to her that if she wants him to get down that badly then she needs to give him a kiss. Yui thinks about it, making him laugh on how she took him seriously. Her calls her stupid before standing up on the ledge and letting himself fall. Yui runs to where he is in a hurry, finding him on the ground. But, being a vampire, he isn't harmed after falling off a two-story ledge and giving her a bit of a rude comment. He also tells her that he'd like her to see a place he's fond of. He brings here there where a bunch of wax bride figures are. Yui runs away from him when he tells her they aren't wax figures at all; then says he'll make her into one of them. He grabs her arm and pins it against the wall. Kanato licks her neck, telling her what he'll do to her before biting her. After that, he makes and attempt to strangle her. Yui's eyes start to close as he laughs crazily, but he is then stopped by Ayato, who tells him Reiji was looking for him. Kanato lets go of Yui, and she falls to the ground,coughing and getting air. Kanato then leaves the room. Younger Kanato is seen crying at how the bats he caught got away. He then runs off with Laito once Cordelia stops Ayato from playing with his brothers. When Yui asks Laito who the woman in the purple dress was, Kanato appears and asks her why does she want to know that. A flashback is shown where the triplets kill their mother, Cordelia. Kanato finds his mother's corpse in the rain. He comments on how she's wet and that he'll warm her up, setting her on fire. He grinned as he watched her burning body and started laughing. While the awakening is happening, Kanato is seen sitting in the wax figures room. He hugs Teddy close to him. Ayato is drinking Yui's blood but then Kanato and Laito appear. The both of them stare at Yui running off. Kanato tells Ayato that they want to taste her too. Kanato walks up beside Laito and his mother greets him with the nickname she calls him. Since Yui stabbed herself, Kanato asks if she'll disappear. He comments on how she's getting paler once they're all in a room with her laying down. Reiji comes in with a remedy to kill Cordelia once and for all, but it's unfinished. When Reiji says that he needs a piece of that woman, Kanato rips off Teddy's head and pulls out a bottle, handing it to him. Diabolik Lovers More Blood Episode 13 When Yui wakes up, Kanato is seen sitting on her bed along with Laito and Ayato. Kanato tells her that she's too noisy. Then when Ayato orders Yui to let him suck her blood, Kanato informs him that him and Laito won't allow him to have all the fun. He looks closely at her hand before trying to bite her arm, his triplet brothers also trying to bite her but the three are stopped by Reiji. All of them are now in the limousine, heading to school. Kanato asks Reiji what gave him the right to stop them. He tells his other brothers to be quiet and that they're upsetting Teddy. When he looks at Yui, he says to her that it's all her fault. The limousine then crashes. Along with his brothers, they stare at the Mukami's that are watching down at them from a cliff. Kanato trails off about their scent, and Subaru finishes his sentence by saying that it stinks. Episode 14 Kanato is seen with the other Sakamaki's, sadly saying that he's thirsty before hugging Teddy closer to him and sobbing. He asks how dare she acts on her own when she's nothing but prey. Category:Sakamaki Kanato Category:Plot Category:Diabolik Lovers (anime)